The World For You
by MissCloud
Summary: I would let the world fall for you, if it meant letting you know first how I felt. -Tala reveals his feelings to Kai. Does Kai return them?- KaiXTala OneShot


Helloooo!!!! Yup, another Beyblade fic from me! Actually, this will be my first Beyblade yaoi. Just to let you know there's no kissing or anything like that... it's more of a sad fic. Anyway, the subject here is Kai/Tala. Everyone's favourite hot yaoi couple because both of them are hot. Hehehehe. Uhm, so, enjoy people!!

* * *

The World For You

Tala stared at the lonely man in the mirror, his wolf-like eyes dimming to a low aqua. What was this feeling inside? It felt... good, as though there was someone else there wanting to release these feelings for him. To call out to the heavens on the rooftops and let the world know how he felt.

Or, one particular person.

He deserved to know first before any of the world. After all, he _was _the one he wanted, not the world. If it meant telling everyone else first would save it then so be it- letting _him_ know first was too important for that. Let the Earth crash and burn for all he cared. As long as he had _him_, as long as he returned the feelings... the world could wait.

A weak smile sailed onto his lips, somehow gaining the much needed guts even though he had little right now. But he was so sure about this. He'd never been so sure about anything else in his whole life. Tell _Kai Hiwatari_...

Somehow, those words intimidated him. Kai was quite the loner and even intimidating himself, but it was probably because Tala knew _he_ was his only weakness.

After all, if he thought Kai wouldn't return the feelings, he'd still do it anyway. Keeping it inside just wasn't working, coming to the only solution that he had to get it off his chest. It wasn't like Kai hadn't been giving him signs.

There would be little moments when they'd share a smile together and suddenly the whole room would light up. Tala loved those little moments, despite how little they were, but to him, they felt _big_. A smile from Kai triggered all sorts of weird feelings and Tala had felt them so much he could name every single one of them.

In fact, he was feeling them right now. They were so hard to explain... as every time he endured the pain, he would try to write down exactly what was felt. Mainly pain, but definitely a different type. By the time he had thought of the perfect word to describe them they'd go, and he'd forget the word.

So, as far as Tala was concerned, Kai was his world, the whole world and nothing but the world.

The flaming-haired teen staggered slightly as he turned around, the feelings bouncing through him like a wild roller coaster. He'd tell him now. He had to, before the feelings escaped and would destroy the planet.

He walked to Kai's room. Every time he passed the room he could smell Kai's strong, delightful scent. Everything about it was perfect and it smelt right, like there was a connection of some sort between that and him.

Tala knocked on the door and nervously waited for a reply. The next few seconds of silence were almost agonizing and Tala thought Kai was testing his patience to the limit. He hated it when people did that on purpose, but as seen as it was Kai, this time, he could forgive.

"...Yes?" Kai's voice was heard from the other side. Tala felt his heart thump and taking a deep breath, opened the door.

He searched the room quickly and immediately saw Kai laid on the double bed, his arms above his head.

This was it. This was the only moment Tala would ever get to reveal his feelings. If he didn't do it this time, then he wouldn't ever be able to. It had taken his years to finds the guts to tell him and for him to back down now they would all slip away. It was now or never.

Tala closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards Kai's bed, his glowing aqua eyes filling with unease. Kai was going to make this all the more harder. His eyes were closed and he looked ignorantly untalkative.

From somewhere, the words blasted from his butterflies and skimmed up his throat, flaring off his tongue. "There's something very important I have to tell you, Kai."

Kai didn't flinch or look up. To follow there was quiet. Suddenly, Kai opened his eyes, probably intrigued, and sat up, his affectionate gaze now on Tala.

Beauty called to Tala. Those eyes- they were so flawless and beautiful, unreadable most of the time but that's what was so attractive about them. It made Tala wonder what Kai was thinking. Was he thinking about him? Did he feel the same way?

_Now or never... _"Kai.." Tala began, he nerves almost taking over his body. He saw Kai look confused, but he didn't let it get to him and carried on. "I've been wanting to tell you this ever since... well, ever since I can remember..."

Kai tilted his head to one side and jumped off the bed. Tala's breath caught in his throat when Kai walked to him, stopping inches away from his face. "What's wrong?" Kai asked, and Tala felt a sigh leave him.

Kai often showed he cared about Tala. That's why he wondered whether Kai really _did _feel the same way...

"Oh, Kai.." Involuntary Tala's hand fell onto Kai's shoulder. "I-I..." Kai looked bewildered. To his great surprise, the icy wolf suddenly flung his arms around the phoenix, freezing the fire bird to a stunned halt with his words.

Kai felt Tala holding him tighter and tighter the longer he left him there, hanging onto his body.

Kai's body was warm and Tala could feel the outline of his muscles, their touching stomachs transferring butterflies into Tala, his cold body warming up to the fiery phoenix.

"I love you, Kai..." He finally said, his eyes coming to a close. There. The words he had longed to say to Kai had finally been opened and fed, releasing from his body along with a lot of stress, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He hung onto Kai a little longer, enjoying the moment all too much- but the next thing that crossed his mind scared him. Kai hadn't responded yet. How was he going to reply? Would he share the affection Tala held for him...? The thought of Kai denying him terrified him and sent shivers down his spine.

Alas, Tala found the nerve to unwrap his arms from around the smaller teen and looked into Kai's eyes. They didn't say anything, as per usual. But if they had, he admitted he would be down right disappointed.

"Kai? Do you.. return what I said?"

He kept Tala waiting. Why did he do this? Tala felt like he was hanging over the edge of a cliff, waiting for the outcome. Would someone pull him up to safety and happiness or would they let him go to die and hide away?

Kai looked like he was about to speak and Tala waiting on the edge of his seat. It had come down to this, to find out whether he was Kai's world like he was his.

"I..." Kai paused, staring up at the hopeful boy. "Do not."

Everything fell. The whole world inside Tala that had piled up into a Kai shrine just crashed and fell to the ground, tumbling like fire throughout him. He had to blink. The realization was too fast. It wasn't right. It couldn't be.

"I'm sorry," Kai spoke, staring into Tala's hurt, watering eyes.

"No-No!" Tala refused to believe. He had to like him. Just _had_ to. Tala liked him but Kai didn't. He had been too unprepared and hopeful. "Please, please!" Tala bawled, his hands grasping Kai's two shoulders. "_Please_!"

"I'm sorry, Tala," Kai said again, and this time, Tala held his head. Emotions spun. His feelings had reached a new pain that wasn't the type he felt for Kai. It was hurtful- unbearable. "It wouldn't work."

Tala looked up, desperate, emotions spinning through his eyes. "No, please! I promise it will. Nothing will make me more happy if you just gave me a chance-" He begged, but was cut off by Kai's hand as he held it up.

"Enough, Tala. I already said I'm sorry," With that, Kai turned around, Tala crying like it was the end. He watched as Kai began to walk away.

"B-But you have no i-idea do you! Y-you mean everything to m-me," Tala cried between sobs. "You're my world and I can't stand it if I-I have to watch you everyday knowing you're not mine! I'd destroy the world for you!" He cried, falling to the ground, his planet smashed to pieces by a meteor of false promise.

Kai ignored him and left the room.

Tala wiped some of his tears away. If this was what the feeling of being unloved felt like then he never wanted to feel it _again._ Even if it was for Kai. But _everything_ he _did_ was for Kai, anyway.

But he knew one thing. He'd still have let the world fall if he knew Kai was going to let him down, before he even told him. He'd tell him anyway, because now, at least he _knew._

* * *

There! Uhm... so I guess that's it! Hope you liked, if you did please drop me a review :) 


End file.
